Magnetic Surprise
by Delmire
Summary: PWP: Akihito discovered an interesting new product and decided to surprise Asami.


**AN: Unfortunately there won't be a proper chapter of anything from my ongoing fics until at least next week. We only have this because I felt the need for some ridiculous smut after how my week has been, although it wasn't supposed to be as long as it ended up being. My plans for last weekend were making and eating nachos and writing fanfiction. What actually happened? Two nights in the hospital, a week off work and my sick self being babysat after by my sister *sigh* (I'm okay mostly now but damn do kidney stones hurt like hell omg).**

 **Currently un-edited, I'll fix it up later~**

Akihito bounced out of the elevator and made his way swiftly towards Asami's office. He had messaged ahead to Kirishima to see if Asami would be free for a short period of time and the dutiful secretary had replied that he could be squeezed in for a few minutes between some managers that were coming in to lodge reports. Which was perfect for what Akihito had planned. He threw Kirishima a small wave and cheeky grin as he passed by and got eyes narrowed in suspicion in return. They had slowly come to an unspoken agreement over the time he had been with Asami. Akihito would message the secretary if he ever wanted to see Asami at the office so he could arrive at a convenient time, Asami was surprisingly willing to skip work and indulge himself in his little lover if presented the opportunity, and would help provide distractions to keep the businessman's attention occupied when required. In return, Kirishima would try and coordinate their time off so they can have more time together and turns a blind eye to their antics. The secretary didn't care what they did behind closed doors, including here at the office or in the limo, provided that they cleaned up and he didn't get made aware of the explicit details. A few times he had even created opportunities for some risqué office activities for them as little 'thank you's for things done.

Quietly opening Asami's imposing office door, Akihito slipped inside and leaned back against the dark wood panelling after he clicked the door shut. Asami has looked up at his entrance and the photographer had seen a flash of surprise at seeing him. He grinned back. Anticipation was coiling in his gut and he could feel the arousal starting to swirl through his veins. He watched as his lovers eyebrows rose and he leaned back into his chair. Asami always made it seem as though he was sitting on a throne rather than a plain office chair. Akihito pushed himself off the door and prowled forward. Maintaining eye contact meant he didn't miss the flash of heat and interest cross his lovers face before the mask of vague amusement slipped into place. He paid the mask no mind though, he knew he had captured Asami's attention and that alone sent thrills racing up his spine. Neither spoke as Akihito slowly made his way towards the large desk and the tension mounted between them, thick and heated and almost palpable.

The silence reigned as Akihito reached the desk and slowly paced around it, fingers trailing almost suggestively across the edge of the dark wood. Asami's eyes had already darkened in matching anticipation to that which curled through Akihito's body and he had to deliberately pace his breathing to try and slow his rapid pulse. Finally in front of the businessman, Akihito ghosted his fingers up Asami's arm before taking hold of his shoulder and sliding forward into his lap, straddling his thighs and curling his other arm around his lover's neck. Large hands moved his hips, steadying him. They sat bare inches apart and motionless for a long moment, the tension rising and heat sparking between their bodies before Asami broke the thick silence.

"So what brings my little wildcat in for a visit today?"

Akihito grinned, it was wild, almost feral with teeth flashing and hooded eyes, before replying; "I brought a little surprise for you."

"Oh?"

Still grinning, Akihito leaned back slightly and parted his teeth a little before running his tongue across his teeth. The metallic click of something hitting his teeth was surprisingly loud. Satisfaction flowed through him at Asami's look of genuine surprise as he stuck out his tongue to reveal the small ball of metal nestled in the middle of his tongue.

"Is that-?"

"It's fake." He flexed his tongue up to show the matching metal clinging to the underside. "Magnets. It's a new trial product from a store I visited some friends with today. A new, stronger, safer type of magnet." He paused and ran the ball across his teeth again and was thrilled when Asami's attention remained riveted on the action. It probably wasn't the best thing for his teeth if he kept doing that but damn did he like the reaction the sound and movement was getting. "The magnets are strong enough that it almost hurts to wear this and it can't be worn for more than a few hours but it's strong enough to have a few more benefits than the more comfortable ones."

"Benefits?"

Akihito didn't reply with words and instead just leant in and pressed his lips against Asami's. The kiss deepened immediately and their tongues twirled, exploring the new addition. He pressed their bodies closer together and shifted so he could grind down onto the obvious bulge underneath him. The reminder that Asami was just as affected by Akihito as he was by the older man was gratifying. He let him explore more, feeling the others tongue running across both the metal on the top and underneath before finally pulling away.

"New and improved model means I don't have to take it out if something's in my mouth." Asami's eyes darkened with desire at the suggestive words and tone, immediately understanding what Akihito's intentions were. The photographer smirked and ran his hand between their bodies, palming over the hard muscles of his lover and finally reaching the tenting material of his slacks. He pressed down, adding just a little pressure before speaking; "Kirishima advised me that you have a few meetings soon and I thought I could keep you company."

Carefully moving backwards, Akihito pulled himself from Asami's lap and sunk to his knees under the desk. The raw desire written on Asami's face spoke his agreement. The businessman wheeled the chair closer to the large desk at his lover's beckoning but he stopped just short, leaving just enough room that he was able to watch as Akihito reached forward and teasingly palmed his hardness through his slacks before moving to drag down the zipper. He pushed Asami's thick thighs apart to give him enough room to settle in between his legs and leaned forward to mouth over the fabric of his underwear. A small, sharp intake of breath above him was the only indication of the effect he was having on Asami but it was enough. Asami was generally very quiet when he wasn't driving Akihito mad whispering dirty things in his ear but he had long since learned how to read the play of muscles, stilted breathing and small groans that indicated his lovers pleasure. He skimmed his hands up from their position on Asami's thighs and teased his fingers along the waistband of his underwear. The fabric under Akihito's mouth was wet but not just because of his attentions he was pleased to note. Oh no, he could taste Asami's excitement.

Akihito pulled the waistband back a little and let go, snapping it against his lovers skin before peaking up through his eye lashes and into hooded eyes filled with want. This time when his fingers curled around the fabric of the waistband he didn't let it go and finally pulled it down just enough to let Asami's cock spring free. Akihito waited for the businessman to shift a little so that Akihito would be able to have full access to his length while still having his suit pants mostly in place. He waiting until he was settled and sitting still again before reaching out to take the cock in hand. He kept his grip light and teasing, maintaining eye contact and smirking at the slowly dilating pupils above him. A few soft strokes and then Akihito was leaning in with his tongue out to gently lap at the head. He made sure that the little magnet nestled in his tongue was visible while he teased, a little promise for the sensation to come. Done with taunting for now Akihito moved and ran his tongue down the underside, making sure to press in a little with the metal and thrilled in the stuttered breath above him. He broke eye contact briefly while he messily laved around the hardness, tongue swirling and pressing in with the metal ball. He waited until he felt Asami starting grow impatient before he finally eased back and opened his mouth to take the head inside, continuing his teasing with his tongue while he peeked back up at his lover.

A small shiver of anticipation ran through Akihito at the hungry expression leering down at him. He positively adored getting to see such an erotic look on the older man's face while Asami was not in control because it meant that it was purely Akihito being able to make it so. It showed how much he was desired but also how well he was now able to play Asami. And it always promised more. A dark, sinful promise of the exquisite pleasure to follow. But most thrilling of all was the fact that Akihito had brought it out so soon. Asami was in for a surprise if he thought this would be a quick affair however.

Fighting down a grin, Akihito set to work slowly taking more and more of Asami down his throat in between pulling back to run his mouth and tongue along the length. A large, warm hand slowly carded through his hair while he undertook his task and the gentle pressure made Akihito want to purr in encouragement. They only had a few minutes before there was a polite knock at the door and the photographer pulled his mouth off Asami's cock with an obscene slurp so he could quickly shuffle further back under the desk. The businessman's desk was one that had dark wooden panels that ran from the edge of the table down to nearly the floor which helped to integrate the two sets of draws on either side of the imposing structure. This meant that provided Akihito didn't move too far back he wouldn't be seen by anyone entering the office through the small gap between the panel and the floor. Asami lowered his chair just a little and rolled himself in so that his stomach was nearly snug against the desk but he was leaning back into his chair with his legs still spread to try and give his little lover a decent amount of space to move.

Akihito only paid half a mind to the approaching footsteps and polite greetings, instead focusing most of his attention back on teasing the still dripping cock in front of his face. He kept one hand around the base of it to hold it steady and one hand on Asami's thigh to feel the play of muscles beneath his fingers. It would his only indication of how he was affecting the older man. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to make sure that he was being quiet and to make sure he doesn't miss a possible safe word, he wouldn't listen at all. The conversation quickly turned to business and was incredibly dull. The only exciting thing was that Kirishima was there and the man knew exactly what was going on. Or at the very least he would have very strong suspicions, Akihito hadn't left the office but was nowhere in sight once they entered and the secretary was very aware of the couples predilections. It was thrilling having someone know but not being able to know for absolute certain while the last occupant was completely clueless. Akihito was hiding away under the desk like a dirty little secret and right now it was positively thrilling.

He continued to alternate between working the cock down his throat and pulling back to tease along the length with his studded tongue. He took it slowly, a constant tease of almost and not quite enough. The hand firmly planted on Asami's thigh gave him warning as to when he was close, the muscles tensing and flexing under his hand and Akihito would back off, moving to lighter teasing and licking. As time dragged out and Akihito continued with his careful pacing, it became glaringly obvious what he was trying to do. Edging his lover might not have been the sanest of ideas but the photographer was thrilling in being able to force the older man to take it all while being unable to respond in any way. Akihito was very well acquainted with the sheer frustration of being brought to the edge again and again and being continually denied. The constant flexing of the muscles under his palm was a testament to Asami's straining control.

After having to back off from having the length down his throat, Akihito took the opportunity to carefully unzip his own pants and palm his own straining erection. This whole endeavour was arousing him beyond belief. The thrill of being caught but not quite caught, being able to do as he wished in secret while his lover was forced to take it and the sheer force of barely contained reaction to Akihito's attentions was overwhelming. The coiling excitement and arousal that constantly threatened to overtake his mind was enough that Akihito was afraid he might just come in his pants. He shifted a little so he could pull himself out of his own underwear and gave himself a few tentative strokes while he buried his face in the juncture of Asami's thigh. He had to stop his ministrations very quickly and moved back once again to take his lover's desperately twitching cock back in his mouth to muffle the moans threatening to spill out.

Thankfully the conversation seemed to be winding to a close and Akihito redoubled his efforts. After cruelly staving off Asami's orgasm for so long, he wasn't about to let him take back control. He had been edging him along for long enough now that he should be able to make Asami come fairly quickly and it would hit him with enough force to ensure that he didn't have the energy to attempt to brutally fuck Akihito in return. Hopefully. There was movement, then retreating footsteps and he surged forward, flattening his tongue, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing while he slid the entire length of Asami's cock down his throat until his nose reached the fine hair at the base.

Akihito didn't have time to fully get comfortable with it before Asami moved back and suddenly there was a hand fisting his hair, tugging at the strands and he moaned at the stinging pain that translated into pleasure in his current state of mind. The hand forced his head back down onto the dripping cock and held him there was Asami began to thrust up and fuck his mouth. It was exquisite. Akihito's eyes rolled back in pleasure at the rough treatment and he reached his hand down again to frantically stroke himself to completion as well. It was only a few thrusts before Asami's hips stuttered and lost their rhythm. A few more and the fist gripping the blonde locks tightened and he was spilling down his lovers throat. Akihito fought to swallow most of it down but there was so much and it kept coming and he struggled to breathe. His own body convulsed as he finally tipped over into orgasm himself and he had to wrench himself away before he choked in earnest.

The hand dropped away from his hair and Akihito opened eyes he didn't remember closing to look up at his lover. Asami's chest was heaving and his eyes were almost completely blown black. The photographer couldn't help the satisfied grin at the state he had managed to get the man in. He himself must look a sight, come on his hands, pants and face. Akihito sat back on his knees and stuck his tongue out, revealing the magnetic stud and the remaining traces of the load he couldn't completely swallow. He watched as Asami's eyes narrowed into a look of dark retribution and couldn't stop the small shiver of anticipation that crawled down his spine.

Akihito was in for it later. He couldn't wait.


End file.
